Snow Angels
by Indigo Child
Summary: I wrote this DG holiday oneshot in 2005 for a friend. Summary: Making snow angels on Christmas Eve… what better way to spend a holiday. Complete.


**Snow Angels**

It was late, not to mention Christmas Eve, but they as he might, Draco Malfoy just could not sleep. He tossed and he turned under the shimmering green covers of his warm, soft bed until he finally just threw them off all together and got up.

The air was chilly and damp in the Slytherin dungeons, so he reached for his thick, flannel bathrobe and wrapped it tightly against his body. At that moment, he was glad he wore his warmest pajamas to bed. He then reached for his slippers and a pair of warm socks as he had decided to take a late night stroll through the corridors of Hogwarts… perhaps grabbing a snack from the kitchens could help him sleep?

He was glad that he hadn't been stripped of his Prefect duties after the fiasco that had occurred the year prior, and even gladder that despite everything he had been given the position of Head Boy for his final year at the school. His title would allow him to freely roam the corridors and grounds without Filch, or any other witch or wizard for that matter, being able to give him troubles.

As Draco meandered down one of the hallways, he decided to stop for a moment and take a look outside. Time had been going by so quickly and he found himself saddened that his family was disgraced and unable to have him home for the holidays. His poor mother was all alone with no one…

Draco felt his eyes sting a bit, but he blamed it on the cold, dry weather. Despite his eyes, he continued to stare at the cloudy sky and was certain that it would snow. Just then, something caught his eye… something outside was moving!

Draco realized that the something was actually a someone. But who would wander the grounds late at night by themselves, especially when it was blustery and cold? Not to mention, it was Christmas Eve? His curiosity got the better of him. He forgot about his sleeplessness, his quest to find food in the kitchens, his family's disgrace… he needed to find out who was outside.

Once outdoors, Draco ran as quickly and quietly as he could towards the robed figure. Suddenly, the figure turned around. That was it, it had heard him coming! The figure turned around and stood stock still, like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. That was the muggle expression, right? It slowly began backing away, making is if to run, when Draco shouted out.

"Stop! I won't tell!"

The figure paused and pushed back the hood of its robes. Draco's eyes saw the red hair first… Weasley. But this wasn't any Weasley. It was the youngest and only girl Weasley. It was Ginny!

"What do you want, Malfoy?" her voice was so stern. "I suppose I'll earn a double detention and lose at least 100 points for Gryffindor, right?" the venom was practically dripping off her tongue as she spoke.

Draco just stood there silently for a moment. He still couldn't believe that the Weasley girl was outside by herself on a cold night like this.

"What in bloody blazes are you doing, Weasel?"

Ginny sniffed, "What's it look like I'm doing, you ferret!?"

Draco just shrugged, "No idea," a sneer crept onto his lips, "Meeting up with another one of your boyfriends perhaps?" he paused, "Or perhaps with Potter?"

Without hesitation, Ginny's hand flew through the air and slapped the Slytherin across the cheek, totally startling him. "How dare you speak to me in that tone and to insinuate such things when you have no idea about anything! You are ridiculous and rude!"

"Well, what was I supposed to think?" he growled while rubbing his sore cheek and still blushing from the embarrassment of being slapped by a girl.

Ginny heaved a sigh, "You're right, sorry." She blushed a deep shade of red.

"So," Draco began. "What are you doing out here on a cold Christmas Eve? Don't worry, I won't tell… no detentions or anything. I promise."

"You'll think it's stupid and then you'll ruin the magic it has for me."

Draco arched an eyebrow and actually felt a tinge of sympathy when he realized the girl's sincerity. "What if I promise…"

"Can I really trust you, Draco?"

Her words cut like a knife and they cut deeply. He actually gazed downwards for he couldn't let her see his eyes. They were stinging him again. Damn cold, dry weather. He just nodded.

There was the briefest of pauses, "It's going to snow… and on Christmas Eve. I can just tell. And there's something special and magical about that… well, for me there is. And I needed to be outside when it happened. All right?"

Draco was stunned, almost moved. She couldn't be serious. There was nothing devious or dangerous about what she was doing or intending to do. The simplicity of it all actually touched him and he smiled.

"You want to see it snow?" he asked, the slightest hint of laughter could be heard in his voice.

Ginny frowned, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! No!" he shouted frantically. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He then reached out and touched her shoulder.

Ginny pursed her lips and then smiled. Shyly, Draco removed his hand from her shoulder. For several long minutes the two stared contentedly into each other's eyes, neither uttering a word nor feeling the need to. Truly, the moment said it all.

Just then, the first few flurries began to fall. Soon more and more snowflakes fell from the sky. The silvery-white shimmer of the falling snow's beauty took both Ginny's and Draco's breath away. She had been right… there was something magical about it snowing on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly, a large smile crossed Ginny's lips and she jumped up and down happily, giggling as she did so.

"Draco, it's snowing! Happy Christmas!"

Draco couldn't help but smile and he watched the girl dance around in the Christmas snow. It truly was a breath-taking sight. At that, he felt his heart flutter.

Ginny broke him out of his reverie when she grabbed his wrist, "Let's make snow angels! I love making snow angels… it's snowing hard enough, there's enough snow on the ground now." Her voice pleaded for him to join in with her.

He nodded, which caused Ginny's smile to broaden. So, she let out a giggle and dropped onto the ground in the snow. She then began moving her legs and arms such that the started to form an angel pattern in the snow.

Draco watched her carefully and then did his best to mimic her actions. While on the ground, he looked over at Ginny making her snow angel and a warm feeling started to grow inside of him. She was smiling and laughing and encouraging him as he made his own snow angel next to hers.

As he moved his arms and legs, he suddenly felt his fingers brush against hers. It was instant electricity and he was sure that she had felt it too. Finally, the stood up to admire their work, the snow continuing to fall all around them.

"Beautiful," Ginny spoke while looking at the snow angels.

Draco looked down at the red-haired girl standing next to him, "Beautiful," he whispered. He gently took her hand in his and then smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand lovingly in response.


End file.
